Brandy and other liquors are commonly produced from fruit by fermentation, followed by distillation and a reflux step to increase the alcohol concentration. In most conventional techniques, distillation takes place under relatively harsh conditions, which form by-products that adversely affect the taste. In an effort to alleviate this problem, a few methods have been developed for distillation under milder conditions. However, such methods typically involve additional steps, such as the introduction of an inert gas or maintaining vacuum conditions during distillation, which render the process more complicated and more costly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for more efficient methods of producing a quality high proof liquor suitable for the preparation of brandy and other alcoholic beverages. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.